


look at me

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Series: ten things i hate about you [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hendery, Canon Related, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Unrequited Love, cheating lmao, dorm - Freeform, inaccurate dorm setup, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: He wants everyone, including Ten’s boyfriend, to know how good Ten is to him.russian trans ☽ ⁺ . ⋆





	look at me

_ **March 2019** _

"Look at me," Ten whispers, in the darkness of his room. He cups Kunhang's jaw, angling his head towards him.

"I am," Kunhang obeys, eyes glassy, mind hazy with everything he feels in this moment.

Ten holds his gaze as his hand feels down the length of his throat. He presses down on his adam's apple, making it difficult for him to swallow.

"What do you see?" he smirks, because he always has to make a game out of everything.

In that moment, Kunhang wants to take him down a notch. He wants to tell Ten he sees the man of his dreams, the person he fell for completely against his will, the one who owns him, and has every right to use and abuse him. The one who loves him better than anyone else, even though they're not in love.

"The visual of WayV," he answers, because it's the next best thing.

Ten snorts.

"Don't start," he says, fingering his thin bangs.

"Oh, but I've already started," Kunhang grins, as if Ten's hand isn't still wrapped around his neck. And the older groans, as if he doesn't enjoy the heartfelt flattery.

"I see this like, really talented guy. He's cool and super smart because he speaks like four languages. He's an alright dancer. He thinks he's funny but he's really not. And he's totally only using his flamboyant personality to distract everyone from his height," he says, perceptive.

Ten rolls his eyes. He looks like he wants to smack him. Which... is not necessarily something Kunhang is opposed to.

"You're a menace," he mutters, slipping a finger underneath the waistband of his briefs, running his nail across his tight, overheated skin.

"And you're a tease. But I'm not complaining," Kunhang retorts. He's quickly losing the battle of staying composed. But the banter helps; it's something to focus on aside from the throbbing pain in his groin that only Ten can exacerbate with tantalizing looks and barely-there touches.

Ten nips at his hip bone, curls his fingers under the waistband and drags his underwear down his thighs. Kunhang inhales sharply as the cold air of the dorm hits his erection. He's so turned on already and if it weren't for the way Ten's eyes violate him, raking down his stomach, his pelvis, to the heavy length standing tall between his thighs, he would be so embarrassed.

"Oh baby, _this _is not teasing. You're just impatient," Ten smirks, his warm fingertips stroking across his tense abdomen, down the v of his hips. Kunhang squirms. He doesn't dare argue this time. Ten knows him well enough.

The elder sucks a line of warm, wet kisses from Kunhang's belly button to the soft, thin hairs at the base of his dick. He nips at the skin underneath with his front teeth, laving over the blooming redness with his tongue. Kunhang keeps his eyes fixed on him, teeth pressing hard on his lower lip.

Without so much as a warning, Ten licks a long, wet stripe across the center of his palm, then drops it between Kunhang's thighs. Ten closes his short fingers around his painfully stiff length, holding the younger's gaze as he starts stroking him, slow. Kunhang moans, overwhelmed by the sudden change of pace.

Ten shushes him, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb around the red, swollen head. Kunhang's eyes flutter shut, pleasure sparking in his belly. Ten continues to drag biting kisses down the pudgy flesh of his thigh.

"You're so pretty. Your dick is like, perfect," he mumbles between kisses, his voice tingling along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Kunhang rubs one hand through the hair at the back of Ten's head, a desperate effort to keep him close.

"I know," he smirks. He instantly regrets it when Ten pinches the crown, sweet pain shooting down his shaft. He whimpers.

"I take it back," Ten releases his hold on Kunhang altogether, letting his erection knock against his hip. The younger huffs.

"Don't," he protests, bucking up in frustration. Ten runs his hands over Kunhang's stomach and thighs and goosebumps erupt across his skin, shivers of anticipation billow down his spine.

"No need to make your massive head any bigger," Ten says, opening his mouth against his hipbone. Kunhang idly runs his thumb over the piercings at the top of Ten's ear, only just now realizing how sexy he looks with them.

"My head's not big," he grumbles, but he's not sure if Ten hears him. Nor if he cares.

The older leans down and attaches his mouth to where Kunhang's hip meets his thigh, just below the curve of his dick. He concentrates on sucking a dark bruise there, scraping his teeth along the skin before pulling away. He's made a habit of marking the younger where no one can see. They're idols after all, and the last thing either of them needs is a dating scandal. Ten finds a new spot to work on, just below his first creation. He closes his lips around the tender skin and he's so incredibly close to where Kunhang wants him, where he _needs _him. His breath is warm and his lips are so soft and his tongue, searingly hot and wet—

He can't help but arch his hips up in hopes that Ten will come closer, put his mouth on him.

"_Stay_," Ten commands with a pointed look, as if he were speaking to a dog. The thought sends him reeling. He's so turned on.

And Kunhang tries to stay still, he really does. He tries to say composed, to ignore the pent up sexual energy in his stomach, the promise of pleasure stretching into his fingers and down to his toes. It aches, being so turned on like this. Ten arouses him in ways he never imagined, but then he keeps him floating in this torturous plateau, not moving forward. Kunhang is stuck on the edge, desperate for release. 

His entire body tenses when Ten curls his fingers around the base of his dick, mouthing up the side of it. Kunhang releases a long exhale, twists his fingers in Ten's soft hair, and it's an incredible feat not to tug him closer, drive him where he wants. Ten's heart shaped lips suck softly at the underside, then he drags the flat of his tongue upwards, swirling it into the tip.

"Good boy," Ten murmurs. He kitten licks the smooth pink head, eyes boring into the younger's soul.

"Ten-ah," he whines, tightening his grip on the older's hair. Ten just looks at him with this faux innocence, like he has no idea what he does to him.

"Please,"

Ten hums long and low, contemplating. There's a mischievous glint in his eye and for a moment Kunhang thinks he's just gonna have to work extra hard for it tonight, that Ten isn't going to give him what he wants so easily. He's grown used to the teasing, as it's synonymous with Ten. And a part of him does enjoy it. But he would be lying if he said it didn't drive him crazy in this state of desperation.

But then Ten inches closer, cupping Kunhang's hip with one hand and curling the other around his thigh. His pupils deepen, he licks his lips once and parts them, finally taking Kunhang into his mouth.

"_Fuck_," Kunhang cries, his entire body overloaded with the sensation of Ten all around him, warm and wet. This feeling bursts on his nerve endings, sending waves of pleasure tumbling over one another in his core. Ten guides him deeper and deeper until his gag reflex is straining. And Ten is good at everything, so the level of his dick sucking abilities really shouldn't have ever been a surprise. It still never fails to amaze him, though, how good Ten is with his mouth. He curls one hand back around the base, the part he can't reach, and then he gets to work.

He produces enough saliva to coat Kunhang's entire length, lets it run down the sides and catch at the top of his knuckles. It cools, and the sensation makes Kunhang twist underneath him. Ten sinks and rises a few times, testing out a rhythm. And his mouth is so hot and smooth and wet and when Kunhang bumps the back of his throat, it just feels so good he can't think straight.

Ten hollows out his cheeks to tighten the glide, slowly working up to a steady pace. Kunhang watches him, mouth agape, belly fluttering with ebbs of pleasure that just keep coming and coming and he can't resist the pull between his hips. He runs his fingers through Ten's hair, focusing on that so he doesn't get too caught up in the feeling. Ten would never let him hear the end of it if he came now.

Ten squeezes his thigh, the soft skin just above his knee as he raises nearly all the way off, so just the swollen tip is hidden behind his pink lips. His eyes flicker towards Kunhang, keeping the younger suspended in the moment until he swallows him back down.

The entire scene is so obscene in the darkness of his room, Ten flat on his belly between his thighs, using one hand to guide him into his wet mouth, the way he looks when he's licking over his arousal, lips stretched taut around his girth, and the sounds he's eliciting as he slurps down on his dick. All of it is so fucking hot.

Ten pulls off to dig the tip of his tongue into the sensitive slit until he's coaxing out a blurt of precome. He soothes over it once, spreading the wetness and Kunhang gasps, struggling beyond himself to not fuck back into Ten's tight heat.

"You think _I'm _the visual," Ten starts, voice muffled against his erection. Kunhang exhales hard.

"I wish you could see yourself right now. You're beautiful, baby," His eyes glimmer like stars when he speaks, and for a second Kunhang actually sees it, he believes it. He's really beautiful, if Ten thinks so. 

"Fuck, I want you," he blurts, unable to conceal how he feels for a moment longer.

"And what _exactly _is it that you want?" Ten hums, playing dumb. He runs his index fingernail up and down his shaft, and Kunhang doesn't care what he says or how many times he denies it, he is a _tease_.

"_Please _fuck me. I want to feel you... inside. I'm just... I'm so hard for you, please," he stammers, his face flaming. He's not confident when it comes to describing what he wants in English, and he's sure he looks foolish trying. But he doesn't really care about how he looks right now, not when Ten's devouring him like a foreign delicacy.

The older touches his face gently, stroking one knuckle down his flushed cheek. It's a stark contrast to his other hand squeezing mercilessly around him, rough palm dragging back down to the base. He rubs his thumb along the underside and Kunhang shuts his eyes tight, unable to withstand anymore teasing.

"Flip over for me," Ten says, releasing him. He scoots back on his heels, then climbs off of the bed.

Kunhang obeys quickly, turning on his front. He props himself up on his hands and knees, awaiting further instruction. Ten digs around in the dresser drawer for a minute before promptly striding back across the room with the tube of lubricant. His pants drop to the floor and then he crawls back onto the mattress.

"Damn. You're a force of nature. Seriously." Ten whispers, his palm suddenly sliding up the path of Kunhang's spine. He doesn't know if he shivers from the touch or the compliment.

"Ugh. Don't start, hyung." his voice shakes as he parrots Ten's earlier sentiment. The older chuckles, his hands now resting on Kunhang's hips.

And he tries not to get caught up in moments like this. Kunhang tries not to imagine an alternative reality where Ten likes him back, where they're kissing and touching and teasing one another as lovers, their shared feelings the foundation of their relationship. He tries not to think about it, or long for it, because then he gets sad. And Kunhang doesn't want to be sad right now.

(Im fact,Ten's in a relationship- with someone else, someone older and taller and stronger, way more handsome and certainly more experienced. And there's just no way he would choose him in any version of their story. Kunhang knows this is just casual sex, something to pass the time, to soothe Ten's cravings without truly satisfying them.)

He shakes his head as if he might force such thoughts from his mind. Ten rests his palm flat on the lowest part of Kunhang's back, pressing down lightly so that it dips, ass rising. He can hear Ten fumbling with the lube behind him, the unflattering sound the tube makes when he squeezes a generous amount out on his fingers. Kunhang's skin is tingling with anticipation of that first touch. It comes when he least expects it, his hole clenching tight when Ten circles a lube-slick finger around it. He bites his lip hard when Ten positions his index finger at the center of his entrance, smoothing his other hand across the base of his spine as he presses it inside.

"_Yess_," he moans, loud. It's barely anything, he knows, but he's been waiting so long for this.

"_Shh,_" Ten pinches his side, stilling his finger. Kunhang whines.

"You seriously want Kun-ge to walk in here right now, don't you?" he laughs, although there's absolutely nothing funny about that. Kunhang wants shed his skin just thinking about it. He apologizes softly, just to get Ten to touch him again.

Ten fucks him with that finger a few times before prodding a second in with little resistance. Kunhang is already swooning at the feeling in its familiarity, of Ten's soft fingers working him open, scissoring gently, knuckles rubbing along his tight walls. He wishes Ten would put his mouth on him, swirl his dexterous tongue around his entrance a few times before pushing in deep, flicking out. He loves that feeling a little more than being fingered. But nothing comes close to the feeling of Ten's cock, pulsing hot and hard inside him.

Ten drags both of his fingers out before fucking back in, again and again. When the time is right, he squeezes in a third. He sucks a warm kiss to the round of Kunhang's ass, soothing him from the stretch. Ten's fingers are relatively small, and don't ever fully prepare him for his girth's entirety. But Kunhang somewhat enjoys the ache, the warm pull, deep in his core.

His overactive imagination is already providing him with images of Ten holding him down against the mattress and fucking him, the way it aches in his bones when he slips inside and stretches him deep. The thought alone is enough to have his dick throbbing with renewed interest, heart pulsating and his lips stuttering out,

"I'm ready,"

Ten doesn't even question it, immediately retracting his fingers and reaching for the tube of lubricant. The younger looks over his shoulder to watch as Ten spreads a heavy amount of lube on his dick, using his fist to coat the entire length. He tosses the bottle aside, then strokes himself to full hardness, chewing the inside of his cheek in concentration. His breath wavers and his eyelids flutter as he touches himself and Kunhang watches him with this desolate fascination, his stomach a flurry of nervous arousal. The older catches his gaze, something unreadable passing over his features.

"Voyeur," Ten tuts as he reaches forward and grabs a fistful of his black hair. Kunhang doesn't even know what the word means, but it sounds amazing coming from Ten's lips.

He moans long and low at the feeling of Ten forcing his head forward into the mattress, the rest of his torso following suit. Then Kunhang is face down, ass up and Ten grips his hip, positioning the blunt head of his cock at his swollen entrance. He smooths that same hand down to his belly, rubbing slow circles against his skin as he applies the pressure needed to enter him.

And it hurts, for sure. It always does, but it's a sensation Kunhang has learned to love, to crave. It's something he associates with pleasure and is almost synonymous with pleasure itself. Ten eases all the way in one glide until his hips are snug against Kunhang's ass. He gives him a few minutes to adjust to the intrusion, rubbing soothing shapes along his lower back. It really isn't long until Kunhang recognizes the pain as bearable and rocks back against Ten.

"Good?" Ten wonders, his voice warm against the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yes. Just _please_, fuck me Ten-ah," Kunhang begs with the last few dregs of his resolve. His entire body is burning and aching after what feels like hours of teasing foreplay. He seriously can't take this shit a moment longer.

"Alright, alright, needy boy," Ten laughs at him, like his depravity is the most amusing thing he's dealt with today.

Ten hooks one hand over his shoulder, tugging the younger boy's body back against him. He pulls almost all the way out, so that Kunhang's hole flutters impatiently around the tip. Kunhang waits, anticipates, and while he knows what's coming, nothing could prepare him for the way it_feels._ His heart drops all the way to his stomach, the haze of pleasure closing in on his vision so his eyes flutter shut when Ten thrusts all the way in, strong hips pitching him forward with incredible force.

He sets a rhythm straight away; Ten loves to tease, but there's only so much Kunhang can take. When it's not the fast and furious pace he expects, he can't help the whine that erupts from his throat. He's been hard for _hours_. He's practically bursting at the seams with need, desperately seeking release. He's always so easily excited by the older man and finds it hard to separate what he thinks he wants from what he needs. This is why Kunhang appreciates that Ten is older and has more experience. Because the elder can cut him off, dial him back to show him pleasure well beyond anything he's ever imagined.

And in the end, Kunhang has no complaints.

Ten raws him good like the very first time, steady drawing back, then pitching forward, quick. He's a dancer, the best among them, so he has this unbelievable control over his body. He does this thing every now and then where he rolls his hips up when he's fucking back in and the angle makes him hit that little sweet spot deep in Kunhang's body. And he bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out, eyes rolling back into his head.

Like this, he feels everything from the inside out. Ten's hard length drags against his sensitive walls as he perfectly penetrates him again, and again. It's like, doing all of these things is so easy to him, effortless, like it's nothing, and Kunhang can feel himself falling even deeper into his affliction. Ten would be so good to him. _If only..._

There's something rich and poetic about it—the way Ten fucks him—that makes Kunhang think it isn't just a fuck after all. But then he remembers the reality of the situation, and he'd much rather focus on how incredible he feels, the beautiful mirage of colors and sensations clouding his mind.

"Fuck, you feel so good around me, baby," Ten tells him then, like they're connected by a strand of telepathy. He sounds just as overwhelmed as Kunhang feels. He wants to tell Ten he has no idea, that there's nothing in this world that feels as good as him, but he doesn't have the brain cells left to formulate something that eloquent.

He ends up whimpering into the mattress, fisting the sheets in a futile attempt to gain purchase against the way Ten drives him. Ten runs one hand up the slope of his back, resting it on the nape of his neck.

"Is it good? You gotta tell me if I'm doing it how you like," His thumb moves along the side of Kunhang's throat, coxing out an audible answer.

"It's so ... it's so _good, _hyung. Please, don't stop," he manages to stutter out, his voice muffled in the sheets.

Satisfied with his response, Ten rewards him by pressing down on the back of his neck and increasing the speed of his thrusts. He fucks him like that for another stretch of time Kunhang is completely unable to comprehend. His head is reeling, thighs shaking.

And everything about this is so fucking hot– Ten sneaking into his room in the night, touching and fucking him while the other members sleep on the other side of the wall. And he's trying so hard not to cry out like he wants to, like he needs to. But a large part of him wishes he could let the whole world know. He wishes he could talk about how he feels. He wants everyone, including Ten's boyfriend, to know how good Ten is to him.

Ten pulls out suddenly, snapping Kunhang out of his reverie. Kunhang barely processes what's happening as Ten grips his shoulder and flips him onto his back. He looks up at Ten, heart thundering in his chest when he gazes into those deep, dark eyes. Ten wraps one hand around his ankle, pushing it forward so he eventually has to bend his knee up towards his chest. Ten hoists Kunhang's other leg over his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his knee. He curls one hand around the base of his length, guiding it back between the cleft of his ass until it catches on his smooth, wet entrance. Ten glides back in with ease, this time the brunt tip sliding right up over his prostate.

"Fuck, _fuck–_," Kunhang whisper-shouts, arching as pure, uninhibited pleasure curls up his spine. He blindly reaches out for Ten and the older shushes him sweetly, leans in close and sucks gently on his bottom lip as he picks the rhythm back up. Kunhang feels the stretch in his lower back, the ache in his hip, but in tandem with the way Ten feels inside him and the hot press of his mouth against his, it's beyond bearable. Ten pushes the tip of his tongue against the seam of Kunhang's lips, kindly forcing his way in when the younger proves unable to multitask.

Ten grabs his jaw, holding him still as he tilts his head, changing the angle of the kiss. Kunhang moans against Ten, overwhelmed by the litany of sensations. He's trying his best to match Ten's thrusts, fuck himself back onto his dick when his hips roll forward. But he finds it so difficult to concentrate when Ten is everywhere at once, completely consuming the last dregs of his consciousness. A low groan escapes him as his wet cock drags against Ten's hard stomach, trapped between their forms. He wants to chase that feeling, lose himself in a flood of release.

Ten digs his fingernails into the flesh on the underside of his thigh, sucking a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling back an inch.

"You're quiet. For once." he smirks, pressing the pad of his thumb against Kunhang's bottom lip. The younger just stares at him, breathing hard through his nose.

"It must feel so good," Ten presumes, pulling down on the skin to expose the white of his teeth.

"It does, it feels amazing, it's just so ... it's so _much_," he rambles, rolling his hips back just as Ten thrusts back in, his entire body tensing with sweet coils of pleasure.

Although Kunhang knows the statement is nonsensical, Ten hums in affirmation anyway. He slips that finger past his lips, hooking it over his bottom row of teeth. Kunhang opens his mouth wider, inviting him deeper.

"I wish I could have you like this all the time. Everything about you turns me on," Ten groans, pressing a second finger into his mouth. Kunhang sucks on his fingers graciously, worming his tongue between them.

Kunhang wishes he could tell Ten how he feels—how he wants him night and day, inside and out, always and forever. He wants him against the world, against the truth, against reality. He and Ten—it's a fantasy he replays over and over again in his head until he's sick with the possibilities, all of them improbable.

Ten drags his fingers from Kunhang's lips, connected by a thin string of saliva. It's obviously not enough, so Ten spits in his palm, then reaches down between their bodies. He wraps his hand around Kunhang's dick, knuckles tightening just under the flushed, engorged head. He's so hard, so unbearably close and just dying for release. Ten jerks him off in time with his thrusts, making sure to squeeze the tip towards the end of each stroke like he knows Kunhang likes.

"I'm so close, Ten, _fuck,_" he gasps, the stimulation on his cock and his prostate exploding like a collision of fire and ice. It grows and grows until he's sure he can't hold it off anymore. Kunhang cups the back of Ten's neck, squeezing hard.

"I'm gonna cum—," he warns, tipping his head back against the mattress. The pleasure climbs up his chest, flooding his vision in hot, white static.

"Go on, baby," Ten says to him, just before he closes his hand over Kunhang's throat.

The pressure builds until his entire body seizes up and then _fuck_, he's coming, spilling hot and thick over Ten's knuckles. Kunhang rides his orgasm as long as he can and Ten fucks him through it, not letting up until he collapses against the bed, boneless.

"You're fucking hot," Ten nips at the corner of his jaw, then slips out of him altogether.

Kunhang swallows hard as Ten curls his clean hand around his elbow, using the leverage to manhandle him back onto his front. Without preamble, Ten guides his hard length back into him and Kunhang moans, overstimulated.

"You're so good, baby. You always make me feel... so fucking good," Ten tells him between breaths, voice shaking as he doubles the speed of his thrusts.

He's now solely focused on his pleasure and this is what Kunhang really lives for. Some sick and twisted part of himself loves to be treated this way. He likes to be reminded that he's just Ten's little fuck toy, his good boy who gets on his knees for him, who would do anything for his fleeting touch, his wavering attention. Underneath it all, is his desire to be used by this man, to be taken apart from the inside out. Kunhang wants to suffer at his hands. It's the next best thing if he can't have his love.

Although he just came, the thought makes his softening dick twitch against his thigh. If he weren't so bonelessly exhausted, he would seriously consider getting hard again.

"Coming," Ten bites his shoulder, hard, before pulling away. Kunhang can feel him slipping out of his body, and a sharp panic washes over him. He reaches behind and grabs Ten's wrist, craning his neck to make eye contact.

"Inside. Please," he says, as if it were his dying wish.

And Ten doesn't dispute him, just keeps rolling his hips forward, faster. It's only another minute before he's tensing, gripping Kunhang's waist, dragging him back onto his cock and pumping pulse after pulse of his warm cum inside him. Ten shivers with the intensity of his orgasm, dropping his head onto Kunhang's back and digging his nails into the flesh of his side. Kunhang shivers too, the feeling of this beautiful man using him for his own pleasure and then coming deep inside him, makes him feel so many things at once.

For the third time tonight, Kunhang wishes he could just tell him. He wishes he didn't have to lie. He wishes he wasn't Ten's side bitch, his backup plan. He wants to be Ten's number one, his _only_ one.

"Why are you so perfect?"

The words pull Kunhang out of his thoughts, dragging him back down to earth. Ten runs one finger down his spine, stopping just above his tailbone.

"I was just born this way," Kunhang says, always the first to make a joke even despite the heavy weights on his heart.

"I believe it," the older hums, kissing the back of his neck.

"There's no other explanation,"

Ten cups Kunhang's hip, holding him steady as he pulls out. He can already feel Ten's cum leaking out of him, dribbling down the inside of his thigh.

Without a word, Ten climbs off the bed, grabs his boxers off the floor, and disappears down the hall. Although he knows Ten is coming right back, his brain can't help but torture him with the suggestion that he's not.

Kunhang sighs. Here we go.

Sad boy hours.

He honestly feels the worst after sex. The act itself is always amazing. Ten always gives him so much more than he could ever ask for. But just like an alcoholic and a hangover or an addict coming down from a drug induced high, nothing serves as a bigger reminder of his perpetual loneliness than when it's all over.

"You okay?"

Kunhang glances up. The older is standing at the end of the bed, brows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah," he lies, because that's all he ever does these days.

"Just tired,"

Ten hums, climbing back onto the mattress beside him. He settles on his back between Kunhang and the wall, tugging one of his pillows against his chest.

"Is it what I said about your head being big?" the older asks after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck in faux sincerity.

Kunhang scoffs.

"No,"

Ten giggles.

"Come on, _baby_, I didn't mean it," he says, and Kunhang actually hates when Ten calls him that outside of sex. There's something cold and condescending about the term when he isn't deep inside him.

Kunhang grumbles something unintelligible and rolls onto his side, facing away from him.

"Don't be like that," Ten pouts, abandoning his pillow and sliding across the mattress. He pinches his side.

"_Stooop_," Kunhang flinches, laughing.

He grabs the elder's hand, dragging it across his stomach. Ten has no choice but to scoot closer, but it's his choice to rest his head between Kunhang's shoulder blades.

They don't usually cuddle after sex. It's a bit too intimate, considering Ten has intimate feelings for another dude. But Kunhang really needs this right now. All of the intensity of the past hour has just dissipated into nothingness. He's hoping he can get away with a few minutes of Ten's warm embrace before the elder clears his throat and pulls away, mumbling something about being exhausted and them having an early day tomorrow. So Kunhang closes his eyes, relishing in the moment.

Another lengthy silence stretches between them before Ten hums, tapping his fingers against Kunhang's abdomen.

"Do you want to clean up?" he wonders.

Kunhang sighs deeply, because no, he doesn't, if it means he has to get up. But it's obviously something he'll have to do at some point tonight.

"I will," he turns onto his back, looking the older in the eye. He finds himself staring a moment too long, stroking the smooth edges of Ten's beautiful, bare face.

"What?" Ten smiles, uncomfortable.

Kunhang holds his gaze, going cross eyed in their proximity. He leans in even closer, distracting the older long enough to melt his lips against his, soft and slow.

He doesn't get to show Ten a lot of affection outside of these nights they share. He'll take whatever he can get, even if it means he has to steal a kiss here and there.

Kunhang pulls back first, watching Ten's eyes flicker open. He wants to know what the man is thinking right now, what he's feeling. And Ten looks like he wants to say something, but before he can even part his lips, Kunhang slaps his hand and sits up.

"Imma hop in the shower. And try not to wake the whole dorm," he announces, rolling off the mattress. He can feel Ten's eyes on his back as he rummages around the room for a clean pair of underwear to put on once he gets out.

"Hendery," the older says, just before he steps out of the room.

"What?"

"'Love you," Ten smiles, stretching his arms toward the ceiling, like a cat.

Kunhang simpers. "'Love you, too,"

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when johnny is away on tour
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)


End file.
